1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens actuating module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lens actuating module applicable to mobile terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera function, there is an increasing demand for mobile terminals featuring better image quality. When a user uses the mobile terminals for capturing images, a blurry image may be obtained due to hand tremor. For providing a better image quality, applying a lens actuating module with an optical image stabilization function to the mobile terminals is increasingly popular.
Nowadays the lens actuating module with the optical image stabilization function usually includes metal suspension wires for allowing a lens to move along a direction orthogonal to an optical axis. A cross-section of the metal suspension wire orthogonal to the optical axis is typically formed in a circular shape for manufacturing convenience. However, the metal suspension wire with a circular cross-section is unsuitable for automated assembly. For example, during the automated assembly process, an automatic equipment often moves components by gripping. When the cross-section of the metal suspension wire is formed in a circular shape, the contact area between the automatic equipment and the metal suspension wire is excessively small, so that a probability of the metal suspension wire slipping away from the automatic equipment is increased. Furthermore, a size of the circular cross-section of the metal suspension wire is reduced in response to the miniaturization of the lens actuating module. The size of the circular cross-section of the metal suspension wire may be even thinner than that of a human hair, which limits the method of automated assembly. Moreover, the finished assembly may have the problem of module tilt due to different assembling heights of the metal suspension wires. When the lens is driven by the lens actuating module to move along the optical axis, it is difficult to maintain the collimation accuracy. Accordingly, the assembling yield rate of the lens actuating module is suppressed.
To sum up, in the market of mobile terminals, there is a need for a lens actuating module with the optical image stabilization function, which can facilitate the automated assembly and the assembling yield rate thereof can be enhanced.